1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for displaying cosmetic products in a retail environment. In particular, the present invention relates to a display including cosmetic rails capable of being rearranged to modify the display, as well as cosmetic testers that can be individually removed from and replaced on the rails by sales consultants and consumers.
2. Description of Related Art
Cosmetic products are sold in a variety of different retail environments. The most common retail setting (i.e., a discount store) includes shelves storing hundreds of different products with almost no provision being made for facilitating testing of the products by the customers. In addition, these types of retail environments normally have very few, if any, sales assistants knowledgeable about the various cosmetic products. Although this is acceptable to some budget conscious consumers, there are a significant number of consumers who demand a more "upscale" retail environment that provides testing of various types of cosmetic products and the assistance of a staff of trained cosmetic consultant. Such a sales environment is present in a number of department stores and specialty cosmetic stores, but there are a number of different drawbacks and disadvantages associated with these conventional approaches.
Many "upscale" color cosmetic displays have fixed product modules that are difficult or impossible to rearrange or remove. This presents a problem over the course of a year when there are changes in the product lineup, such as products being discontinued or new products (or shades) being introduced. Also, sales consultants and consumers are obligated to test makeup products right at the display because they are stationary and the module/tester can not be removed and replaced. Relatively fixed displays may also make it difficult for a consumer to access a number of different types of cosmetic products simultaneously without having to move to different areas of a cosmetics counter.
Although some retail stores now have testing areas with various colors, shades and tones of particular types of cosmetics mounted on a display element, the individual cosmetic testers normally cannot be removed from these display elements. This renders it impossible to select a small group of products from a larger one, for example, for testing at a different location.
Customer crowding is another drawback associated with conventional retail environments for cosmetic products. This problem stems from the arrangement of testing areas in the same area where cosmetics are being displayed. Customers experimenting with various types of cosmetic products can obstruct the access of other customers in search of cosmetics displayed in the same general area.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need for an improved display for cosmetic products.